The Age of Legends
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: She was different, Liara could sense it, and she could see it in the way she moved. Not like most humans and Liara could also tell that this human was keeping something from them. Something from not just Liara, but the whole crew; she had seen...
1. Prologue

**Summary -** _"She was different, Liara could sense it, and she could see it in the way she moved. Not like most humans and Liara could also tell that this human was keeping something from them. Something from not just Liara, but the whole crew; she had seen into the mind of this human and knew not all was as it seemed…" _

**_Author's Notes_**_** – I have just recently gotten into playing a little of Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 and of course my main romance was always Liara so I thought why not, lets make a fanfiction about it. Now a lot of things are going to be a little different about some of the history so it might seem a little weird at first, but I am sure it will make for a great read or at least I hope it does. Also as always a Futa warning is on this story, for those of you that don't know what Futa is look it up before reading.**_

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lesbostar_

_The Age of Legends - Chapter 0 - Prologue_

* * *

><p>Artemis Diana Shepard was born to two spacer parents, Hannah and Richard Shepard, but her birthplace was Earth unlike most spacer. She was born two days earlier than her due date whiles her parents where on shore leave on the human's home world. She was special from the day of her birth. To her parents surprise she was all female but with a few extra 'parts'. The doctors weren't able to tell if both female and male reproductions organs were functional. Growing up she had a great interest into the many different species that filled the galaxy. She even had a collection of Asari, Drell, Salarian, Turian, Krogan, and Quarian action figures that she played with as she learned about them in her education classes. She was an exception among humans where most were indifferent towards aliens or even racist.<p>

It was on her fifth birthday that Artemis saw death for the first time. When her parents took her on a vacation during school break to the colony called Mindoir, a small border colony in the Attican Traverse, a Batarian slaver fleet attacked the planet. In only a few minutes the lone frigate in orbit was destroyed by the invaders. She had to watch, hidden in a locker room as her father was killed by a Batarian soldier. He was trying to save her mother, and he managed to do that. His death gave Artemis' mother time to escape. Unfortunately her hiding place was discovered and she was captured. Her willful behavior earned her some hits and a broken arm. Luckily she was saved by a passing Alliance patrol fleet. It was on this day that she met a nice solider called David Anderson; he patched her up and let her stay with him until they found her mother a few hours later. He even let her hold his hand the whole time.

Afterward her mother met someone else during her recovery on the Citadel. It's a giant space station that was supposedly left behind by the Prothean. A year later they married and Artemis moved to the Citadel instead of the current ship where her mother was serving as a weapons officer. Lieutenant Commander Hannah Shepard loved her daughter dearly and wanted the best for her and she thought that the stability of living with her new father figure was for the best. And she was right. The young Shepard was still able to see her often because her mother's ship was stationed with the Citadel Defense Fleet.

Later in life, at the age of eight, Diana once again met David Anderson, the kind solider who had held her hand. He had been in her new father figures home office when she had walked in with a cut lip and bruised eye. When her dame had asked what had happened she could only reply that she was defending her parents' honor from a school bully that had said some nasty words about them. Even though she hadn't understood all that was said at that time.

Mr. Anderson had smiled at the answer and helped her Dame go about cleaning up and fixing her wounds. It was when she was alone with him at the dinner table later that night as her mother and Dame fixed super that he asked "Why do you call your other mother a dame" Diana just smiled and said "Because she is my Dame, or if you prefer Sire. Sure she isn't my birth dad but we are connected by blood now and she loves my mom, and since she is Asari it only makes sense to call her by the proper term." Anderson was surprised by how smart the girl was and how well she spoke for such a young age. But he was even more impressed with the love he saw in her eyes for her alien 'dad'.

Clearing his throat he asked "What did you mean by the part where you said you and your Dame where now connected by blood?" Diana grinned and lifted up her hand as her blue eyes sparkled with love. Anderson took in the small scar on the girl's hand and was about to ask more, when looking up to Diana's eyes he saw something that made him paused. He had noticed a slight blue glow in them. He took in the glow around her eyes for a moment or two wondering where he had seen something like that before, when it clicked in his mind "Are you a Biotics as well?" Diana frowned and shook her head.

"No Sir, I wasn't around when the whole starships accidents happened so I wasn't exposed to the element zero, which is also known as _eezo." _Anderson frowned and asked another question, puzzled. "Well, ehmm….what about the scar on your hand what does that signify about your blood bond with your Dame" Diana went to speak but was cut off but her Sire's voice "Not interrupt your little conversation, but Dinner is ready you two".

It was later in the evening when Diana had went to bed that Anderson realized he never did get the answer for his question, he thought about asking Diana's parents. When he confronted the two with his questions both simply said "It's a ritual that has been keep secret for many years, Commander Anderson. And if you wish to know more you must be Asari or become connected to an Asari." When he left their house he decided to just let the subject drop, because it was quite obvious he would never get the answers he wanted and it seemed like the family was happy and he wouldn't ever be the one to ruin such love and happiness, because he knew how hard it was to find due to his divorce. But due to that decision he would become one of their greatest friends and a great uncle for little Artemis Diana Shepard.

* * *

><p>She was just a few months away from her eleventh birthday when she and her parents had come to the Alliance Academy to enroll young Shepard into the school so that she could have an early start in what the girl yearned to be when she grew up. Anderson saw her more regularly after that instead of once every few months to his great joy because he had come to consider the girl like something of a niece.<p>

So when Shepard was fifteen and showed up at Alliance Military Training for her training, Anderson had smiled and patted her on the shoulder, he later asked her why over a small lunch she had only smiled and said "I am doing this in order to honor the memory of my fallen father and my family name. Also Dame said she was once an Asari commando so I want to be just like her and follow in her footsteps. I also want to protect my family. I don't want to ever be helpless like I was on Mindoir."

* * *

><p>Shepard rose quickly through the ranks, and at the age of 18 she was leading her first mission she lead a small squad during the battle of Torfan. She made a bad call and three-fourths of her unit died that day. Enraged over her fallen comrades' death she murdered hundreds if not thousands of surrendering Batarians, earning her the title of Butcher of Torfan.<p>

It was one year later that she was sent to Akuze to look for survivors after all contact was lost with the pioneer team. It was after they had settled in to camp for the night that the attack happened; a Thresher Maw was upon them instantly. Fifty Marines died that day, Shepard being the only survivor of the horrific attack.

Another year went by; Diana had been promoted to lieutenant commander and is leading a team of soldiers on a mission on Elysium. She is seen as a war hero for facing an overwhelming enemy force; she risked her life to save her fellow soldiers and to defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds against her. Her bravery and heroism earn her the highest of all medals in the System Alliance, The Star of Terra, a promotion to commander and recognition for the Alliance military. It also had the added effect of making her title of Butcher fade into the background.

It was at the age of twenty that she was made the first human specter, it was on her first mission to recover a prothean beacon that things went to hell. After the beacon blew up and imprinted a warning of the destruction that the reapers would bring if they weren't stopped, Shepard went for help to the council and found that she would have to go it alone, her Dame wanted to side with her but majority ruled. However this didn't stop Shepard from saving the galaxy with the help of many human's and aliens alike. Sure she had to save a Asari Matriarch Benezia, she had to survive almost dying when her ship was attacked, she had to avoid becoming Cerberus's puppet when they tried to capture her, and she had to help save the Geth when Legion made it know that Geth could be good. All in all their was loss and tragedy, but she saved many more in the process, and the reapers were killed and the cycle was stopped. She was named the yongest Hero of the galaxy and savoir of all species from humans and aliens alike.

Diana doesn't let the fame from this get to her though; she keeps her head and sees everyone as equals, no matter the race or the species. She has since forth been out patrolling space. She is own her way home to the Citadel now to report into the council and spend some down time with her family one her twenty first birthday which is only two days away.

But while she has led a successful career she has never let herself be in a serious relationship. Her mothers had encouraged her but she never let her guard down enough to go for it. She didn't know how a partner would react to the fact that she had both female and male parts. She had tried once when she was young but the rejection when the girl she was dating had discovered had hurt.

* * *

><p>Walking along the path leading up to the seat where the pilot sat Shepard took a stance behind him. "All Hands prepare for an FTL jump" Joker, the Normandy's pilot announced before giving Shepard his attention "Something I can help you with Shepard?" Joker turned his head slightly to look at the woman behind him. She was something else dressed in her armor, weapons stored away on her back never too far out of reach. Joker found her somewhat intimidating.<p>

She stood tall, at a height of an even six foot she towered over most men and women aboard the ship. Her skin tone was slightly tanned not to dark but not pale either, Joker was sure her body rippled with muscle, looking to be carved from rock and stone. She wasn't bulky by any means, but instead lean and wiry, like steel cables pulled tight under extreme pressure. Her short wild snow white hair going off in every direction gave her a feral appearance, but it was her eyes that got you. Ice blue was the color that came to mind first followed by the thought that they were probably able to freeze everything in their path with their stare, and that eerie biotic glow shining from within where what made them shine like the brightest star. Joker was sure if you were to return that stare you would only get pulled in further and fall under their spell, and that they could be your beginning or your end.

Joker turned his head back around quickly when those eyes fell on him, he could feel them looking at him before he heard the Commander speak "How much longer till we land" Joker looked at some of the screens in front of him before speaking once again "Shouldn't be too much longer" Shepard nodded and was about to say more when a brief flash of prothean words and the sound of scream filled her mind. Joker watched on before turning to EDI "Help her down to the medical wing" he told the female AI "At Once Joker" EDI then Moved to Pick Up Shepard while the specter protested the whole way.

* * *

><p>Dr. Chakwas watched as the young Commander Shepard slept <em>'She looks so much younger then she lets on. It's only in her sleep that you can see it though'<em>. Shaking her head Chakwas cleared her head of any thoughts before she pulled up her Omni tool, and after running a few more scans she sighed before turning it off. Reaching over to the panel near the bed she tapped a few buttons and sent a small does of pain killers to help the Specter rest easier.

She looked over the report once more and heard the door open; looking up she saw Captain Anderson looking at Shepard with a slight frown. When the Captain turned to her and asked "How is she, doctor?" she paused before answering.

"She is fine physically… except for the fact that her brain waves are off the chart."

Anderson frowned and asked, "What does that mean, exactly?"

"Well…" Chakwas paused before continuing "It's like she is asleep, but can't wake up. Basically she is in coma but her brain functions are off the chart, like if she were awake and under a great deal of stress." Chakwas sighed and rubbed her temples before saying "I am not quite sure myself Captain, all I know is its the same as before when she was first hit with the Prothean beacon"

Anderson nodded "I have to go prepare a file for my talk with the council alert me as soon as she wakes, her mother is not going to like that she's in this kind of condition." Chakwas nodded and watched as Anderson left the room before looking at Shepard thinking _'He is right, both of Shepard's parents are not going to like this, especially Shepard's Asari father figure' _looking over at Shepard once more she sighed and got to work on her file of today's events.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>


	2. Gift For You

**Summary -** _"She was different, Liara could sense it, and she could see it in the way she moved. Not like most humans and Liara could also tell that this human was keeping something from them. Something from not just Liara, but the whole crew; she had seen into the mind of this human and knew not all was as it seemed…" _

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lesbostar_

**_The Age of Legends - Chapter 1 - Distrust_**

* * *

><p>Shepard stood alongside Captain Anderson in front of the council while ambassador Undina tried to defend their case. She watched as the last of the meeting took place, feeling let down by the councilors dismissal of their claim about Saren. When she looked up her gaze met piercing blue eyes looking at her. Turning her head away she saw Anderson giving her a look of sympathy. She gave him a small smile in thanks.<p>

Once the council had cleared out Shepard was left with Anderson and Udina talking about ways to prove that Saren truly was guilty of the attack on Eden Prime and that he wouldn't stop there.

It was after Udina and Anderson left that Shepard was about to set off to look for the two different persons suggested to her, one from Udina, and the other by Anderson. Walking down a few steps she began to think_ 'hmmmm, who should I go after first, met Harkin or Barla Von' _she only made it a few steps before she was stopped by someone calling out her name.

Blue filled her vision as an Asari blocked her path. "Excuse me Commander Shepard." Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Gunnery Sargent Ashley Williams looked at her for orders. They were ready to defend their superior should the Asari prove hostile. She gave them a small sign to go ahead without her and that she would catch up later on. She mouthed 'Barla Von' to tell them where to start their investigation. She would take care of Harkin.

Then the Asari walked a little closer before she touched her fingertips to her forehead and brought them slowly down palm side up and gave a very slight bow. Shepard looked around before stepping forward and grabbing the Asari's hand.

"You don't have to do that…." the Asari blushed at the warm contact on her hand before pulling it from the human's grip. Holding the hand to her chest she nodded.

"Forgive me, it's just that everyone working under the Councilor knows to show you respect, you are after all her daughter. It's only right I show you the respect someone of your stature deserves." She blushed a little more before Shepard sighed and nodded.

"While I am sure you have all been told this, I do not deserve that kind of greeting. I am only her adopted child and am nowhere near the status of a Matriarch or a Justicar." Shepard smiled after her speech and then said "Now then, with that out of the way could you please tell me what you want….oh, but where are my manners forgive me, you seem to know my name yet I haven't yet asked you yours, please forgive me."

"Oh, you did nothing wrong I should have already told you myself. My name is Dahlia, Dahlia Excella," Dahlia grinned. "But you are forgiven, nonetheless." She moved in closer and spoke in hushed tones. "Your Sire has sent me to inform you that she wishes to speak with you, if you would so kindly follow me I will take you to her." Shepard cringed at the news; it was not that she didn't love her Sire. It was just that having a Councilor as a parent right now after having seen the look on her Sire's face at the meeting was a bit intimidating. _'This is going to be fun'_. Artemis followed the Asari quietly. She felt like she had disappointed her father/mother figure, something that she never wanted to do.

* * *

><p>Councilor Lei'cree Tevos stood in her office looking out the window waiting on her daughter. The news that she had reported were very disturbing and while it may seem as if she wasn't on her side right now, it was all really in the best interests. You simply can't convict someone of something without all the right evidence; there was also the history between Captain Anderson and Saren Arterius. She couldn't afford to show favoritism. No matter how much she wished to do so. She knows her daughter wasn't lying. She knew for years that Saren was a problem waiting to happen. For her he was too radical, he doesn't know how to compromise.<p>

Thinking of her adopted child she smiled, she remembered when first adopting the little girl how such wonder had filled those sparkling pools of blue when Artemis had finally found out that the cool blue alien chick that had been hanging around was going to marry her mother and become bondmates and adopt Artemis herself. She remembered going through the ritual of a true Asari adoption with the girl as well, the feel of the blade cutting her hand followed, by Artemis' own hand stretching to receive the same cut, blood pooling in both of their cupped palms.

Then the grasping of each others hands and praying to the goddess Athame to bless the union between Sire and child. She remembered very well that day too the spark that flew from Artemis' hand that flowed right through into hers and back out into her child's. Ever since then it was like Artemis was a true Asari daughter sharing the link all Asari child children shared with their parents. They even discovered that she was able to initiate a meld. Lei'cree had taught her how, she had taught her biotics. Those were good times.

Lei'cree opened her own bright sea blue eyes and thought of her child some more, Artemis was definitely the strangest human child she had ever seen. She equaled the intelligence and wisdom of some Asari that were just reaching the middle of their Maiden years. That was something that most humans didn't seem to reach until their early forties, she had noticed, yet her child was there at only the age of twenty. Not to mention some other strange things she had noticed about her child. She knew that physically she was an anomaly, not that it was a bad thing for her.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she heard a soft chime from her door announcing the arrival of her secretary and hopefully her daughter. She turned and went to sit in her chair, calling out a soft "Enter." She wished that her bondmate was here.

* * *

><p>Shepard followed Dahlia to her mother's office, chatting with the sweet secretary that worked for her mother before they finally reached their destination. When Dahlia knocked on the door and quietly left, Shepard schooled her features before letting herself into the room when she heard a voice calling for her to do so.<p>

Lei'cree stood from her chair when the door closed behind Artemis and moved to hug her only child. Pulling the tall girl into her motherly embrace she felt the stiff posture slowly melt from her child's shoulders and her arms weave themselves around her own in response to the hug. "Artemis, it has been far too long my child. Your Mother and I worry ever so much for our only child".

Shepard paused in her embrace of her Sire; it was so rare for anyone to call her by her first name. Since she became an Alliance Marines she was mostly called by her last name. To many she was Shepard or Commander Shepard. She missed her family all the more at that moment. Wishing she could see them more often than once every few months. Feeling the love and warmth behind the name she hugged her Sire a little tighter, being careful with her bulky armor and attached weapons. Nuzzling her nose into her Sire's neck she breathed in the familiar scent of her 'Father' with a soft hint of her mothers perfume mixing in.

Pulling back she smiled at her Sire and said "It's been a while since someone has called me by that name Sire. Since I last saw you and mother a few months ago in fact." Lei'cree gently cupped her daughter's face and used her other hand to run her fingers through the short silvery blond locks of hair. Lei'cree still to this day marveled at its silky texture, she had never felt anything quite like it. Not even Artemis own mother had hair like this.

Shepard sighed and leaned into the touch "I have missed you and mother. How are you doing?" she asked before pulling back completely and taking in the somewhat tired form of her Sire. Tevos smiled and moved to her chair before pointing out one for Artemis to sit in. Once both were seated, she said "Your Mother and I are doing fairly well, although we both would fell eons better if we heard from you more. Now then, what is this I hear about you being knocked out and in a comatose state for most of your return to the Citadel?" The look on the Councilor face was full of concern although a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She knew that her daughter hated looking weak in front of anyone.

Shepard flinched_ 'Here comes the start of what's going to be a long conversation,'_ she thought.

"Well it's like I said in the report; after having disabled the bombs Saren and the Geth had left behind, we secured the Prothean Beacon. Then for some reason when Chief Williams got near the Beacon it triggered something that started pulling her in. I made what I thought was the right choice by pulling her out and taking the blast myself."

Lei'cree arched a delicate eyebrow and spoke. "What I mean is, why didn't you mention how severe it was, Diana? It wasn't necessary to come at the Council meeting. You should have rested more."

Shepard smiled a little at Tevos and rubbed the back of her head "Sire, I'm fine! The beacon just gave me the vision and I had a small headache when I woke up but I was fine when the Normandy docked at the Citadel. You don't have to worry."

Her reassurance didn't work too well because Lei'cree frowned and spoke more seriously, "That is not true you are my child, Artemis and your mother and I'll always worry about your health and safety." She got up and moved to lean into her daughter as she sat in the chair, to hug her once more. "My only child. I love you so much and so does your mother. We care a great deal about you. You know that don't you." Pulling back, she kissed Artemis' forehead and sighed, she saw her daughter nod and they both smiled. "Please, from now on, no matter what you may think, tell me up front about those kinds of things. I would rather hear it from you than of your ships Doctor."

Shepard nodded and gave a soft sigh of her own, "I will, it's just that I try so hard to prove myself to you and mother. I know you love me, I just want you to be proud of me as well."

Lei'cree smiled and pulled her daughters head into her bosom and ran her fingers through her daughters silky hair once more as she whispered, "You have always made me proud to call you my daughter, Little Huntress."

Her childhood nickname made Shepard wrapped her arms around her Sire's waist and listened to the soothing sound of the heart that was just below her head's resting place; like she used to do years ago. After a few more minutes of just holding each other, Shepard stood once more near the entrance of the room, telling her Sire she would call more often and send emails when she could.

Lei'cree Tevos watched her daughter walk out of the office and let her smile drop a little, looking to the picture on her desk of a smiling child, a human woman in a commander uniform, and herself she wondered, where had her little girl gone? The girl who used to constantly asked her to tell stories about her time as a huntress a couple of hundred years ago.

Now she was replaced with this hero, this solider who wished to honor her fallen human father, and bring pride to her Sire and mother. She was proud, so proud she didn't know if she could keep watching her child walk into harm's way like it was nothing to her. She wanted her daughter to take leave and live with them before something irreversible happened and her daughter could no longer return home at all. But she knew that doing that would be impossible; Artemis was a free spirit and a protector. She would always try to protect those close to her. She caught herself wishing that her daughter at least had someone at her side to face the hardships ahead of her. Like she had Hannah to face theirs.

She shook her head, she needed to stop thinking like this, yet something in her soul screamed that something was about to happen, something she and her bondmate were not going to like. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Shepard sat in her cabin aboard the Normandy, looking at her new personal space upon the ship. It used to be Captain Anderson's quarters, now it was hers, along with the Normandy and its crew. Not to mention some of the new crew members she had acquired from her ventures to find proof of Saren's deceit on Eden Prime, along with his partner, Matriarch Benezia. The fact that such an influential Asari Matriarch and one who was more peaceful than some agreed to join was worrying. Tali, a young quarian had managed to find a recording that was far to incriminating to save the matriarch place and honor in the Asari's republic intact. That would put a strain in the relationship between the System Alliance and both Turian and Asari governments.<p>

Thinking back, she thought that Wrex, Tali, and Garrus all would make great additions to the team and if for some reason they couldn't get along she would help show them how. She was a firm believer that all of the races could get along with each other, even though she was called The Butcher of Torfan, she still held this belief above all else.

She knew that if she was going to accomplish this, she would need to help Chief Williams get over the hate left by her family's history first, then slowly help Wrex become friendlier with the other humans and aliens. She didn't see Tali being a real problem, or Garrus for that matter the ex-cop having worked before with other species in an extensive fashion when he was still with C-Sec.

After all she was a Spectre and she would be damned if she would let anything happen to any one of her crew members, human or alien. She would keep them all safe on this journey to bring a traitor to justice.

She had just laid back on her bed when Joker's voice came over her intercom, "Commander….oh, I – wait, is it Captain now or still Commander …" Joker's voice paused only for a moment before he went on, "Anyway, Commander Shepard we are closing in on our destination to Therum in the Artemis Tau system. Fifteen minutes to arrival, Commander Shepard."

Shepard sat up and said "Thank you, Joker. Now call a meeting in the briefing room so I can have a word with the ground team before we get there."

Joker's voice came over the intercom once more, "Aye, aye, Ma'am," before a clicking sound told Shepard he had disconnected and was doing as he was told.

Sighing, she got up and rolled her shoulders and thought to herself, _'Hope you're ready to meet me Dr. T'Soni, because I have loads of questions that need to be answered.'_ With those last few thoughts she walked out of her quarters and headed for the briefing room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End Chapter One<em>**

**_Hope you guys enjoy the new layout of the chapters thanks to the new help i got. Make sure you give them props too._**


	3. Meeting an Angel

**Summary -** _"She was different, Liara could sense it, and she could see it in the way she moved. Not like most humans and Liara could also tell that this human was keeping something from them. Something from not just Liara, but the whole crew; she had seen into the mind of this human and knew not all was as it seemed…" _

**AN **– I'm using the ME2 and ME3 weapon for that story because they varies far more in term of design that the ones in ME1 did. Just imagine that they don't use thermal clip before ME2 timeline.

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lesbostar_

**_The Age of Legends – Chapter 2 – Meeting an Angel_**

* * *

><p>Shepard stared at the sleeping beauty lying in med bay, when they had found the good Asari doctor she had been trapped behind some sort of glowing blue shield and inside of some sort of prothean stasis field. Even then her beauty had been overwhelming. At first the Asari thought them to be some more acolyte of the Geth but after a few minutes they had been able to convince her of their trustworthiness. Afterward it had just been a matter of actually freeing the doctor.<p>

Using the central elevator of the old prothean facility they managed to go back up faster than they went down. At least that time they weren't any Geth shooting at them. But before they could reach the top of the elevator the mines began to cave in. It seems that using the mining laser to drill through the rock under Liara had done more damage to the structure than thought. Before they could escape they found the path blocked by a krogan battlemaster and a squad of Geth.

"Hand over the Asari and you'll live. Or don't." The smile he gave them at the end of that sentence was frightening. At least for the young Quarian and said Asari. Shepard thought over the different option at her disposal and knew that whatever she choose it better be one that allowed them to get out fast. "Why don't we take that outside? The place is falling apart." She tried diplomacy despite the fact that it was highly unlikely to work on a krogan. "Exciting isn't it?" As the battlemaster was talking the commander made a sign to Ashley and Tali to be ready for a battle, she then reached for her sniper rifle, an M-98 Widow. It rapidly unfolded and Artemis took rapidly aim on the krogan head and fired. The enemy's head exploded in a shower of gore and blood. The Geth started to raise their weapon but before they could return fire, Ashley had already moved into cover and unholstered her M-8 Avenger, she immediately fired at the nearest Geth trooper. Her target's shield failed after a few seconds and then a lucky shot hit him right in the flashlight making him go down. Meanwhile Tali and Liara had gotten in cover on the opposite of Ashley and Tali was firing her M-27 Scimitar rapidly but without much luck.

The Geth were quick to regain their focus and their return fire was deadly accurate. Ashley and Tali found themself pinned down behind their cover. Shepard just had the time to fire one more time downing a Geth rocket trooper about to fire in Liara and Tali's direction. When she finally reached some cover she saw on her HUD that her shields were just about to fail.

The six Geth troopers were accompanied by a Geth destroyer who was hammering at Shepard's cover. The rescue squad was forced to pop out of cover for just a few seconds before the geth could concentrate their fire on them. Rapidly the remaining troopers were destroyed either by Tali's shotgun or Ashley's Avenger. Shepard had managed to bring down the destroyer's shield and damaged him but before she could finish him he turned toward Liara's position because his advance had managed to slightly expose her. The powerful shotgun fired just has Artemis's last shot destroyed him.

Fortunately that last shot was only a glancing blow on the Asari's right leg and wouldn't leave lasting damage but now she wouldn't be able to run, and the cave in was getting worse with rock falling everywhere around the squad. Ashley applied a dose of medi-gel to the wound, closing it. Artemis then motioned to everyone to start running "Go! The ruins won't last much longer." Her order made them finally react and Tali and Ashley started running toward the door. The commander seeing the beautiful Asari limping and unable to run was fast in helping her by draping one arm around her shoulder and supporting her.

And now in the Normandy's infirmary Artemis Diana Shepard finally realized how close it had been. In fact the mine had completely collapsed as soon as they had exited. It seemed that the last rush had been too much for the poor Asari archeologist because she had lost consciousness after a few moments outside.

So here she is, waiting for the beautiful Asari to wake up. Well that and Dr. Chakwas wouldn't let her out of her sight until she could make sure everything was still okay with her, especially, since she had slipped up and told the doctor she was starting to have small head aches.

She was brought out of her musings by a light being shined into her eyes, wincing a little and jerking backwards she glared at the Doctor.

"Was that really necessary Doc." She asked.

Chakwas smiled and looked over to the young Asari lying in the med bay, turning back to Shepard she nodded firmly "Yes, it was seeing as I have been calling your name for the past minute and getting no response. After all I was only making sure you were okay. But now I see what had your attention." Chakwas grinned even more and patted Shepard on the shoulder before saying "Although I can't say I blame you. She is quite beautiful isn't she? And judging by her looks she couldn't be much older than one hundred to one hundred and ten, which would put her in her maiden stage, making her about your age in maturity or slightly younger. After all you've got quite a bit of wisdom despite the fact that you're still quite young."

Shepard blushed and looked anywhere but at Liara or Chakwas, choosing instead to ask "Are you going to perform a full physical now?" Chakwas nodded and motioned for Shepard to move into the privacy room at the back of the med bay. "Yes, I am going to do that now, I didn't really get a chance after Eden Prime and its time for your latest one anyway." Turning her back to Shepard she made sure the med bay doors where locked and the windows tinted so no one could come in or see what was going on in the room. "Beside you know your parents like to be kept updated on the changes going on inside of your body. So be good just this once and don't make a fuss about it" Chakwas turned around once more before saying "Now please disrobe and lay on the table."

Chakwas then turned to begin getting ready for the physical, while Shepard cringed a little and let out a tired sigh. Grumbling she turned her back on the Doctor and began to disrobe, once down to her underwear she asked "All the way Doc?" Chakwas gave a small sound of agreement and said "Yes, Shepard completely naked, like always." Shepard sighed before taking off the last pieces of her clothes and folding them neatly in a chair before climbing onto the cool table and laying back. Closing her eyes she waited for the doctor to finish her preparation.

Chakwas turned around and frowned, this was always the hard part with Shepard. She felt like she was treating this young woman like she was a lab rat. Because that's what Shepard was to her in age. At 21 she was just a young woman barely out of her teenage years. Sighing she steeled her nerves and walked over to the table and started typing away on her Omni tool. She took in the scars left over from Shepards run in with the Thresher Maw on Akuze. She ghosted her fingers over the white lines on her upper right bicep, before tracing the ones on her left rib cage leading down to her stomach stopping just at the top of her abs. She quickly noted that the scars were now completely healed. A few months ago they were still quite red. With scars like that she was lucky to still be alive.

Pulling her hand back she put her Omni tool away before pressing a button on the table and backing up as Shepard was lifted of the table. She was surrounded by a grid patterned red light that began scanning her up and down, cataloging all her growths and changes on the outside as well as the ones on her insides. Already she could see some flagged areas'. The main change was on her bones which showed an increase in flexibility as well as one in durability and strength. They were also some other smaller changes. And of course her brain activity was still off the chart thanks to her earlier run in with the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime.

Once this part was over and Chakwas was done with the last test and she told Shepard she could leave the room right after providing a blood sample.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the private area in the med bay Shepard rubbed her arm while mumbling "Damn crazy Doctor should have just took my whole damn arm while she was at it!" looking over to Liara she was surprised to be meet with bright blue eyes looking right back at her. Artemis was left breathless from the captivating pool of blue before her.<p>

"Its good to see you up and about Doctor T'Soni. How are you feeling?" Shepard finally managed to ask as she moved closer to the Asari. Liara was a little bit disoriented when she woke up. At first she thought she had died in that god awful anti-intrusion bubble that she had accidently activated. Only to feel relief when she realized she was in a medical bay of some sorts after taking a look around. So imagine her surprise when she came face to face with the very same person she had thought was only some figment of her imagination. Blushing she whispered _"she was real"_ to herself not realizing Shepard could hear her "Yes, I am quite real Doctor." Shepard was going to say more but Chakwas walked up chuckling "Now, now commander no needed to make the girl feel so embarrassed." Patting Shepard on the shoulder she pointed to the door "Now get out, I will let you talk more with Miss T'Soni after I check her over and get her some food and water."

Shepard wanted to argue but then realized the futility of that and just nodded and left the room. As she was leaving though she couldn't help but let her gaze linger on the beautiful Asari in the room. Shaking her head she made a quick round around the ship and checked on everyone, before plotting a course back to the citadel. Walking into her cabin on the ship she sat at her desk before sighing and reaching forward to make a call.

It was only a minute before her mother filled the screen "Mom…" Hannah Shepard smiled when she saw her only child on the screen before frowning when she realized how tired she looked "Did you have a long day my little pup?" Artemis frowned when she heard her childhood nickname "Mom really, your still calling me that, even after all this years?" Hannah laughed at the indignant tone of her voice before saying "You know it, you'll always be my child so it's my right as your mother to call you however I want. No matter what age you are. Besides you know it means that I love you." Artemis chuckled before placing her hand on the screen "I miss you, and Dame." Hannah sighed "I know Artemis, we miss you too. You could always ask for some leaves. I know you never go on any unless ordered."

Artemis smiled sheepishly "I know, I talked to Dame a few days ago, she expressed the same wish. I'm sure you heard but I was made a Specter. And the council already sent me on a mission. I've got to track down Saren and his accomplices." Hannah frowned "I sense a but coming." Artemis lifted an eyebrow before looking away from her mother's all-knowing gaze "There isn't a but I am quite happy to be a Specter. It's just…one of the people I am hunting down…I have her daughter on board in my med bay, and I don't think she even has a clue as to what's going on. She just looks so innocent and all doe eyed….she's so beautiful….and ….ahem what I mean is I don't think she is a part of it… and I don't know what to do with her."

Hanna watched as her daughter got this far away look in her icy blue eyes before feeling her heart lighten. It seems like her daughter had a crush on the girl. Hannah sighed before speaking "I think I understand, are you heading back to the citadel? If so, you should talk to your Dame she may be able to help you more. She's better than me at this stuff. I'm like you on that front, just a soldier. What's the girls name by the way?" Artemis nodded in understanding of the advice "I was planning on going to talk to Dame as soon as we hit the Citadel. And her name is…Liara, Liara T'Soni" Hanna had a look of recognition flash over her face before speaking "You definitely need to talk to your Dame, also bring up Liara's name in the conversation….ask your Dame about someone called Sha'ira. Now I am being called back up to the bridge I will talk to you, latter my little pup" Hannah then mimed a kiss before login off.

Artemis sighed and stared at the dark screen before rubbing her face and shaking her head at her mother's childish actions. But she did bring up a good point of talking to her Dame about Liara, however the way she brought that up made her question if Liara even knew who her own Dame was. As a Pureblood Asari from one of the most influential family that was unlikely.

Standing up she decide she would ask Liara about it later for now she just wanted a little rest. Putting on some sleeping clothes she climbed into her 'new' bed and closed her eyes letting her mind rest as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Shepard awoke with a gasp heart racing and pounding sweat pouring down her body, the images still fresh in her mind. Grabbing her head in pain she whimpered. Standing she quickly made her way to the shower and turned on the water, grabbing a bottle of aspirin she took two pills before stepping under the hot spray of water. Once her headache had slightly faded she quickly washed herself and then stepped out of the shower to get dressed.<p>

Making sure that she had all her gear, she stepped out and made her way to the Mess Hall just outside of her quarters. She was hopping to get a light breakfast before another hectic day. After eating she made her way up to the bridge. She took the nightshift's reports from her XO, reading them, not noting anything important or worthy of her attention. She then headed for the helm, wanting to talk to Joker. "How much longer till we dock on the citadel Joker?" Surprised the pilot looked up from his screen before replying "Not much longer now Commander, about another 10 hours." Nodding she patted him on the shoulder "Good work Lieutenant". Then she turned around and left.

She made her rounds once again only this time telling the crew that they would be docking soon. She also told them that they should grab all the supplies they needed while on the Citadel because they may not be able to do that again for some time. She only got held up once when Tail asked her about some better part for the engine. The young Quarian seemed a little nervous about asking her commander for money "Uhmmm commander, me and the engineering team have noticed that the heat dispersers are effective they're not top of the line. With those new one we could stay in sthealth mode for two more hours than the 20 we can currently sustain. The problem is that while the new part is on the Citadel, we don't have enough to afford it even though the engine crew and I put all our money together but it still isn't enough."

Shepard smiled before saying "Here take this, if anyone asks just say I gave you the rest for the part okay" Shepard then handed over a small see through card with her name on it "Just type in the pin and it should cover the whole cost okay and don't worry I promise you won't even put a dent in my money okay just be sure to give me the card back when your done" Tail nodded and before Shepard could stop her the young Quarian hugged her tightly "Thank You so much" then the young Quarian took off fast. "It's nothing Tali. I'm happy that you're settling in well with the crew." Tali nodded and rushed back to her station.

Shepard just shook her head before turning around and headed to the med bay, walking in she was surprised to see Liara missing. Turning to Chakwas she asked "Where's Liara Doc?" Chakwas pointed to the only other room in the med bay beside the private area "The storage room Commander I figured the girl could use a place to eat in peace without Gunnery Chief Williams giving her hateful looks and whispering words of distastes every time she tried to leave the med bay." Shepard's look hardened "When did this happen?" Chakwas paused and looked at the clock "I would say sometime after you left, probably an hour or so. When I tried to take her out to get some food and since then it has been going on non stop today so after a while I just brought her in here while I went to get her the food."

Shepard took a deep breath before asking "Has anyone else done anything" when Chakwas shook her head no Shepard spoke again "I will be right back then, express my deepest apologies to Liara, now if you will excuse me I have a Gunnery Chief to talk to." With that Shepard left the room, her expression dark.

Chakwas watched her go and wondered if she should prep the med bay for the severely wounded body of the Gunnery Chief. She was brought out of her musings when she heard her storage room door opening. Turning around she spotted the young Asari archeologist they were just talking about. She smiled "Is everything okay, Docteur T'Soni?" Liara nodded but blushed a little. The clothes the doctor had provide her with where a little big on her and slightly hung on her thin frame, she felt like a child playing dress up. Still, they were quite comfortable, and interestingly, they smelled heavenly for some reason. "Yes everything is fine Doctor thank you." Chakwas interrupted Liara "Please call me Karin" Liara nodded in answer.

"Alright Doc….Karin, however I do have a question who's clothes are these I can tell there not yours" Chakwas nodded before smiling and saying "Those are commander Shepard's. I always keep spares in here for her. Just in case… Girl's always in here for some reason after a battle and the clothes she arrive with are usually in ruins, so we mutually decided that it would be better if some were already there." Liara felt her checks flush "Commander…Shepard's clothing" Chakwas chuckled "Yes, don't worry though I am sure she won't mind, besides I am sure you heard her, even if you where in the back room."

Liara blushed she had heard the Commander talking to, the Doctor before she had left the room. "Is she going to hurt the Gunnery Chief" Chakwas looked up in thought for a moment before saying "I am not sure, but you have to understand Shepard will not stand for such things to be said on her ship about non-humans, and especially about Asari" Liara cocked her head to the side in confusion "Why Asari?"

Chakwas paused before saying "Its not my place to say, but do you know of Asari adoption rituals" Liara nodded "Well then lets just say Shepard went though that okay" Liara nodded before saying "I understand, it's a private matter indeed. Never has a human done the ritual, and she seemed to suffer no ill effects from it! Incredible!" Chakwas shook her head "None that we know off at least." Liara nodded and was about to say more when her stomach made itself known by rumbling loudly. Hearing this sound the Doctor just laughed while the Asari blushed a deep purple in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shepard had just found Ashley in the hanger, maintaining the team's weapons and upgrading them. As fast as she could without flat out running Artemis made her way toward the unfortunate soul. As soon as she was near enough so she didn't have to shout to be heard she spoke "Can I have a word with you Gunnery Chief" Ashley froze instantly fear shooting up her spine at the chill and commanding tone held in those words. Looking up she realized that Shepard was the one speaking them. Seeing her commanding officer she further paled. <em>'I'm screwed!'<em> was the only thought that went through her head.

Putting down her materials and nodding she followed Shepard over to an isolated corner. Far enough away so that no one else would be able to hear their conversation. "Is something wrong Commander?" Shepard let her icy gaze travel over the Gunnery Chief before saying "I have heard some very disturbing news today, would you like to know what that news was" Ashley felt her mouth go dry and nodded her head "I heard that I have a Xenophobe on my ship, and I do not tolerate any kind of hate on this ship! I don't tolerate any hate at all as a matter of fact!" Shepard stepped closer her tall frame towering over Ashley's "So you can understand my anger when I hear that you are one, and have been un-respectful to a guest on my ship! I don't care if you don't like non-humans. But you keep your opinions to yourself! Am I clear?"

Ashley backed up a little in fear "Now, I am tempted to discipline you. However I have read up on your background and I slightly understand where your actions are coming from! However let me make something clear. It will not happen again do you hear me, later today after we get back from the Citadel you are going to apologize and you are going to start learning some respect for the crew of this ship and any of its guests are we clear?" Ashley nodded "Yes Commander" Shepard nodded and walked off leaving Ashley to herself.

Shepard felt her head throb as she got on the elevator, wincing she clenched her teeth and hissed a little. Taking a deep breath she clenched the railing in the elevator before she felt it subside opening her eyes she breathed out and took another deep breath before walking off the elevator once she was back at the med bay area. Seeing the food being served, she quickly grabbed three plates and drinks before setting them on a tray and heading into the med bay just in time to hear a stomach growl.

"Guess I arrive just in time" Shepard said as she sat the meals and drinks down. She looked back up only to pause, Liara was wearing…."Are those my boxers and shirt" Chakwas busted out laughing, while Liara blushed and fiddled with the hem of the dark grey shirt.

Shepard raised an eyebrow before saying "Guess so then" she looked Liara over once more, taking in the innocent appearance of woman wearing her clothes…and socks it would seem as she took in her feet. Blushing she coughed into her hand before saying "Its okay, Liara I don't mind" handing Chakwas a plate and drink she moved closer before pointing to two more chairs near the back of the med bay "Come, I have food for all of us." Liara nodded followed Shepard.

Sitting down the food Shepard pulled out Liara's chair for her. Blushing the asari sat down and looked at the table. Shepard moved to sit in her own chair before dishing out the plate of food to Liara and herself along with drinks. "I figured we could have that talk now?"

* * *

><p><strong>END Chapter 2<strong>


End file.
